Forever Love
by Shishisenkou
Summary: A songfiction about Zero and Iris. Kind of sad, perhaps a little melodramatic? The song is Forever Love which is sung by X Japan. Please R&R! Much appreciated.


**RockMan X  
  
Forever Love  
  
Saiko Ninja**  
  
Hello to you, the reader, and thank you for stopping by and deciding to read my songfiction amongst the many other well-written fanfiction. I hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I have had writing it. This is a one-shot songfiction of Zero and Iris.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RockMan X characters that are portrayed in the songfiction. They are all copyrighted and owned by the company of the long-time running Capcom.Note: Just so you know, the setting is a bit different from the game after Zero defeated Iris. Don't go complaining to me that I wrote this in the wrong setting.  
  
--  
  
**(I can't walk any further alone)  
  
(The winds of time are too strong)**  
  
The crimson armored warrior remained still as he gazed at the barely conscious body in his arms. The person that he held in his arms was the one he eventually realized that he loved the most, Iris. Time seemed to have been going by slowly, yet, in a sense, very quickly as well. It was a mistake... An accident... He didn't want to... He didn't... Mean to...  
  
**(Ah, There were so many times)  
  
(I was hurt, but now...)**  
  
Slowly, almost in a sense, painfully, the tears of the crimson armored warrior fell upon the face of the gentle young girl he has come to known and love. Zero has been time and time again emotionally hurt by many things during his life, but this was something heart-shattering, and... devastating to him...  
  
**(Ah, Hold me like this)  
  
(Hold my trembling heart)**  
  
The barely conscious girl opened her eyes slightly gazing at the blurry figure of Zero. She smiled softly, in a very affectionate yet apologetic manner. Her hand slowly trailed along the frame of his face wiping away a tear sliding down the side of his face. There was no sound; there were no words, just eye contact and emotions being sent back and forth to each other. Both remained still, as if frozen in time...  
  
"Iris... I..." Zero started.  
  
The young girl slowly moved her hand from the side of his cheek, which was gently caressing it, to his lips quieting him with two fingers. She smiled weakly at him as her eyes faintly sparkled in a sense, almost. The expression at that very moment on Zero's face was one that showed regret, regret for striking her down. However, there was no way of stopping it. Fate's game arranged things so that it would lead them to face each other in battle.  
  
Eventually, it led to this... him holding her in his arms, and her, barely conscious and grasping for dear life. As she continued to gaze at Zero with those twin chocolate brown orbs of hers, she couldn't help but feel her vision blur. What was it that made her cling so greedily to life? She didn't want to die; in fact, even Zero didn't want her to die. Seeing him hurt like this was enough to kill her twice over.  
  
**(In this continually changing time)  
  
(If there's a never-changing love)  
  
(Will you hold my heart?)  
  
(And catch my tears?)  
  
(It seems I've already broken down, All my heart)**  
  
Even as time seemingly began to drift back into it's original state, or at least it seemed that way to them, the two of them began to speak softly to each other through expressions and breathless phrases. It seemed at the very moment after the intense battle, that the two of them finally got the chance to express their love, which was stronger than before, more than ever...  
  
"Why did you hold back...?" the young girl gazed at him with a questioning look in her eyes. One that made Zero suffer all the more inside.  
  
"Iris... I..." he didn't know how to begin.  
  
Eventually, his eyes began to water up once more as his vision of her slightly began to blur. He felt his heart kick with a sharp pang, one that seemed to cling teasingly to it. A feeling like this was worse than receiving any physical wound in battle. The crimson armored warrior's mind began to fill with thoughts; how would he answer her...? What could he do...?  
  
His tears began to slide down his face quickly, the small droplets landing on Iris's clothing. The feeling of wanting to kill himself began to surface into his mind as his trademark weapon, the Z-Saber, lay to his side inactive. All of his heart was beginning to shatter by the second, the minutes...  
  
Iris noticed the small droplets of water splash lightly upon her armor and then gazed up once more to the crimson armored warrior. She exhaled slowly feeling a sharp pain in her heart. Of course, just like Zero, this pain was quite worse compared to the physical pain she was dealt moments earlier. Next to the tears sliding down her own face, a fair amount of thick, crimson liquid slid down the side of her face.  
  
"Zero... Don't cry... It... Doesn't suit you..." Iris smiled weakly as she said this.  
  
"Iris..."  
  
**(Forever Love, Forever Dream)  
  
(Only the overflowing memories are)  
  
(Furiously, painfully ...Stopping up time)**  
  
Just as time was seemingly resuming to the two of them, memories began to rush through their minds. Both of them seemed caught up in their own thoughts that silence was kept between them for some time. As Zero opened his eyes, he noticed Iris still had her eyes closed. He shook her gently and she nodded a bit.  
  
"She's still alive. I have to get her medical treatment soon, but where?" Zero thought.  
  
"I'm... Alright... Zero... Don't worry..." Iris reassured Zero, reading his expression.  
  
In actuality of course, Iris was far from being "alright". She knew herself that she was going to die, and she wasn't fretting over it any more. All that the young girl wanted to do was spend her last moments of life with Zero. It would be more than enough for her to pass away peacefully. At least that's what she felt in her heart...  
  
**(Oh Tell me why...)  
  
(All I see is blue in my heart)**  
  
Those twin chocolate tinted eyes of Iris remained fixed on Zero the whole time as her life diminished by the second. All she could think of was clinging to dear life for as long as she could. If there were anything she could have done to reverse what happened just now, she would have. However, time would not permit that as she felt it in her body that she was losing the strength to hold on.  
  
All the young girl could feel was a tired, drowning feeling, her eyes having a will of their own to close. Her body having the urge to just shut down permanently, Iris let out a soundless cry of pain. The pain was too much to handle and she stopped holding back her tears. She wrapped her arms around Zero as a fresh wave of tears streamed down the side of her face.  
  
Zero at this point in time was practically numb. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Someone had to tell him why this was happening. He wouldn't... He couldn't accept the reality of the fact that she was... That Iris was dying. He felt in his heart that this was all just a nightmare that he would wake up from any moment and forget about...  
  
Unfortunately, the tears that streamed down his face, the pain that clawed at his heart, and the scent of blood in the air was more than enough to drive him insane.  
  
**(Will you stay with me?)  
  
(Until the wind has passed by..)  
  
(They're still overflowing, All my tears)**  
  
"There's something I want to tell you Iris..." Zero started.  
  
Gentle winds swirled passed by the two as they gazed at each other. The barely conscious girl nodded to the crimson armored warrior weakly with eyes closed. Her arms remained wrapped around him as she buried her head in his chest. She remained silent, feeling in her heart that he was going to say something that she has wanted to say herself for a long time.  
  
"I..."  
  
Before he could even continue, Iris began to cry out in pain once more as her body writhed in Zero's embrace. Zero's emerald tinted eyes widened with fear as her writhing caused him to fall to his knees still cradling her in his arms. He gazed about for anything that could ease the physical pain she was experiencing.  
  
"Something... Anything... Isn't there anything here I can use to ease her pain?!"  
  
The crimson warrior spotted a medium sized box that was labeled with a drawing of a Band-Aid and medication bottle. This was exactly what he needed right now. A wave of relief came over him as he reached for the nearby first aid kit. After laying Iris down on the ground gently, he opened up the container to find that it was barely filled with anything. The only thing he could find left in the container was a small amount of gauze wrap.  
  
"Damn it...!" Zero sighed.  
  
He slammed the first aid kit shut and then tossed it as far as he could. It hit a wall in succession and then opened up once more coming into contact with the wall. The contents fell out along with it as it hit the floor. Zero exhaled gently and then lifted Iris back up, cradling her in his arms. His heart began to fill with the same dread that he felt earlier. There was no way he could save her now...  
  
**(Forever Love Forever Dream)  
  
(Stay close like this)  
  
(In the dawn, embrace my trembling heart)  
  
(Oh Stay with me)**  
  
Zero remained with her the whole time as she quietly awaited her death. His body was numb all over and his heart was practically twisting and turning. Zero kept in mind the realization that there was nothing he could do anymore. All he could do was watch her suffer until the moment death embraced her and end all her problems. He still felt her hand grip his softly...  
  
"Don't leave me, Iris..." Zero whispered.  
  
She nodded her head in a manner as if she were agreeing with his request.  
  
**(Ah, Everything should end)  
  
(In this endless night)**  
  
Hours already passed as they remained within each other's embrace, by now, night had already arrived. Zero began to hear the rain pour upon the high ceiling of the area they were in. By this time, the crimson warrior had run out of tears to shed as he gazed at Iris quietly. She was still breathing, yet very faintly...  
  
Iris's eyes opened slowly as she saw the image of Zero form once more. Her vision was blurred with tears as she slowly raised her left hand up to the side of his face to caress it gently. As she began to stroke his face gently, she couldn't help but continue to cry soundlessly, the tears sliding down her face slowly.  
  
"Zero... I just wanted to say that I..." she faltered momentarily.  
  
"I..." she continued.  
  
Her body tensed up momentarily as her other hand that was being held gently by Zero's gripped tightly onto his. She began to breathe sharply as if struggling to pull out those last three words. Zero gently stroked the side of her face with his free hand and then smiled softly. The last thing he would want Iris to see was a shattered expression on his face before she passed away...  
  
**(Ah, What have I lost)  
  
(Nothing... Only you)**  
  
The crimson armored warrior remained silent as the young girl tried to find the strength in herself to say those three words. He gently caressed the side of her face lightly; wiping away the few tears left streaming down her face. She wasn't crying anymore, rather, she was breathing slowly, exhaling at the same pace. Finally, as she opened her eyes once more, she knew that this was it.  
  
She smiled weakly at him as he returned it. Zero's eyes began to water as he cradled her closer wishing that this were all a dream. As he gazed at her once more, eye to eye, Zero began to caress her gentle face. She lifted her hand up slowly and then took the hand gently caressing her face and then held it for one last time.  
  
"Zero..." Iris started once more.  
  
There seemed to be not enough time in the world for them to be with each other. But each second that passed was precious and would remain etched in a certain crimson warrior's heart forever. All that began to unfold this very second seemed to proceed slowly. All sound around them seemed to die down and only her voice and his breathing was audible... Until...  
  
Complete silence.  
  
"I love you... Zero..."  
  
**(Forever Love Forever Dream)  
  
(Stay close like this)  
  
(In the dawn, embrace my trembling heart)  
  
(Ah, Will you stay with me?)  
  
(Until the wind has passed by)  
  
(More than anyone else, stay close)**  
  
Zero only needed to hear those three words from Iris. He embraced her close in an affectionate hug. Iris was gifted with the chance of feeling his embrace one last time. Her smile was sincere and the expression on her face was as if she was requesting something from him. Zero understood and then looked at her eye to eye...  
  
They locked gazes with each other and then slowly, their faces inched closer. Eventually, their lips met in a passionate kiss. The moment seemed to last an eternity, yet in reality, it was but about a mere minute. The two of them pulled away from the kiss gently and then he gazed at her as she smiled with eyes closed.  
  
"I'm feeling tired Zero... I think I'm going to go sleep..."  
  
"I'll be here Iris... Waiting..."  
  
"Thank you... Zero... And... I... I..."  
  
**(Forever Love Forever Dream)  
  
(I can't walk any further than this)  
  
(Oh Tell me why, Oh Tell me true)  
  
(Tell me the meaning of life)**  
  
Zero stood up slowly still embracing the young girl close. She never finished the sentence as she finally gave out and then passed away. The faint lights of the ceiling above casted a shadow across Zero's emerald green eyes hiding them, a faint sparkle of a final tear glimmered through the shadow.  
  
"I love you too Iris... I love you too..." Zero whispered.  
  
He gazed at her with a longing expression, an expression of regret, and an expression of sadness. As he closed his eyes exhaling slowly, he could clearly visualize the memories he had with her. From the moment he met her and up until the moment that led to now. Her voice still echoed in his mind as he began open his eyes once more.  
  
"But why did you have to die...?!"  
  
Slowly, he began to walk out of the area with Iris cradled in his arms. The instant he stepped out into the night, he felt a barrage of raindrops splash on his armor. The rain was cold and refreshing even though quite endless. Zero proceeded onward to an open field spotting a lone cherry blossom tree. Cradling Iris's body close, he headed for the cherry blossom tree. As he arrived, he gently lay Iris's body next to the cherry blossom tree in a sitting position.  
  
Taking his Z-Saber, he gazed up to the sky activating the weapon that he killed Iris with. It was felt awkward, and somewhat wrong to dig her grave with the weapon he killed her with. He sighed and then with four quick swipes of the Z-Saber, he cut a rectangular hole to place Iris in. Lifting up the soil and placing it aside, he finally finished and gazed to Iris.  
  
"I'm sorry... I never meant it to be this way." he whispered.  
  
After letting the rain cleanse his hands of the dirt, he walked over to her and then kneeled beside her lifting her up gently and cradling her in his arms one last time. He gazed at her face, which seemed quite peaceful and at ease. As he did this however, he felt his eyes water up and his heart swell up a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he repeated.  
  
No answer. Of course there would be no answer. She was gone and there was no way to bring her back anymore. He exhaled slowly as if trying to let out a deep burden within his heart. Eventually, he managed to bring himself to walk her body over to the gravesite and then placed her into it gently.  
  
"I realized this too late, but you were what gave me meaning to my life..."  
  
**(Forever Love Forever Dream)  
  
(Until inside of overflowing tears)**  
  
Even as the rain poured endlessly, Zero remained outside for quite some time. His tears were hidden amongst the raindrops sliding down his face as he gazed at the site where Iris's body was buried. What was done is done, and it's all in the past. But he couldn't bring himself to accept that train of thought.  
  
Eventually, the rain began to die out and then the sky began to clear casting a gray hue across the skies. As Zero gazed up slowly, the last of the tears he shed fell upon ground. It was over, and there was nothing left... Nothing but memories that would forever remain burned into the heart and soul of this crimson warrior...  
  
**(The shimmering season changes into eternity)  
  
(Forever Love)**  
  
Zero kneeled down beside the tombstone with Iris's name etched onto it with the help of his Z-Saber. He exhaled slowly and then closed his eyes for a moment picturing a few more cherished memories that he had with the young girl. Slowly getting back up, the crimson warrior caught a few cherry blossoms and then tossed them to the surface of the mound.  
  
"There are no roses or flowers I can offer you now, but I promise you Iris that I will return and gift you with something more suitable. For now, please stay content with these cherry blossoms that drift upon you..."  
  
Something was held in Zero's hand, it seemed to be Iris's cap. As he turned around slowly, he began to walk away from the gravesite holding the cap tightly. Before he got too far from the grave, he tossed the cap behind him just as the sun's rays burst through the gray clouds. The gentle wind accompanied the cap to its rightful place and was greeted with an array of cherry blossoms...  
  
"I'll love you forever... I'll like you for always... As long as I'm living..."  
  
The crimson drifter stopped for a moment and gazed up to the gray skies that were now a cerulean hue. He smiled softly as he finished the phrase...  
  
"Forever in my heart, you'll be..."  
  
--  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this songfiction. Remember to R&R neh...? I'm cutting out...  
  
Ja matta, minna.  
  
"Every night will have a day. Even forever has to come to an end...I think..." 


End file.
